Hibari's New AfterSchool Activity  Continuation
by sakimidare
Summary: Tsuna has decided that Hibari needs to find a new hobby. Unfortunately, Hibari happens to choose stalking and fighting with Gokudera as his new after-school activity. Continuation from AoiBaraka's story. T because of Gokudera's language.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, umm, this is a continuation of the amazing fic of the same name by AoiBaraka, who can't continue it anymore. So I asked her if I could continue it ('cos dammit, there's not enough HibaGoku love!) and she being an awesome person, readily agreed.**

**But this is my first time writing Gokudera, and second time writing Hibari, so I'm not really confident ... BUT FOR THE SAKE oF 1859 LOVE I WIll TRY MY BEST!/shotshotshot/**

**Go read the first chapter of this story on her profile, because I'm not re-posting someone else's work. This starts from the second chapter ^^''**

**Do review and tell me what you thought, how to improve, and if I sucked ****too much. (Alright, I know I sucked, but I hope I didn't suck too much, and that it'll even out as I progress).**

**Chapter 2: In which Hibari's new hobby is Gokudera.**

"REBORN!" Tsuna whine-yelled as soon as he reached home.

"So you noticed, dame-Tsuna? That was quicker than I expected." Reborn smirked.

"YOU! You knew!" the soon-to-be Vongola Decimo (only if Reborn doesn't kill him first) flailed - yes, flailed - an accusatory finger at the infant.

"That Hibari would choose something even more outrageous as his hobby? Yes. That he would choose Gokudera in particular? No. Your point being ...?"

"THAT'S EQUALLY AS BAD!" Tsuna sobbed.

"Stop being a drama queen and lets get on with our training." Reborn replied.

"That's way too irrelevant! What do we do about Gokudera-kun?"

"What about him?"

"REBORN!"

"Enough of this, dame-Tsuna. COncentrate on your training instead of worrying about stupid things."

"Gokudera-kun might die! This isn't stu - AHHH! REBORN! STOP SHOOTING AT ME! I'M NOT DONE TALKING!"

But for the rest of the day, the only sounds coming from the Sawada household were screams of pain, so its safe to assume Tsuna never got around to finishing talking.

Meanwhile, Gokudera was about to go crazy, and not the good kind of crazy either.

Pfft, as if Hibari could ever make him go the good kind of crazy ...

Gokudera promptly paled. He didn't need those kinds of mental images. At all.

He glared at the street, not daring to turn back and glare at the reason for his bad mood.

Well, his bad mood that transceded his usual bad mood, that is.

"Can't you go screw yourself?" he called out, seemingly to the street. For the past half an hour, he had been trying to ignore Hibari. And failing.

"..." no answer.

"HIBARI!" he shrieked, whirling around to face the other man. " What the _hell_ is your _problem_, _cazzo_? Stop following me around already!" He hissed threateningly.

It wasn't as if he hadn't already tried everything. He had tried to blow Hibari up, but Hibari had evaded all his dynamites successfully. He had then tried to create a smoke screen and get away, well, too bad for him Hibari had foreseen that move and caught up with him five minutes later.

Fuck his life. No, seriously.

"..."

"AT LEAST haVE THE DECENCY TO RESPOND, MOTHERFUCKER!" Gokudera yelled, his patience - which had ran out about as soon as he saw Hibari outside his house this morning - going up in smoke as he tried to blow the Prefect up for the one hundred and eighteenth (not that he had been counting!) time that day.

Tried being the keyword here, of course.

Gokudera cursed himself for agreeing readily to the Juudaime's suggestion that they leave their box weapons and Vongola Gears at home.

But then, it was Juudaime, so how could he have refused anyway?

"..."

"FUCK YOU!" Gokudera cried, at the end of his tether - but then, he had been at the end of his tether for a while now, like half the day.

"... is that an invitation?"

"NOOOOOO!" Gokudera screeched, running into his apartment and slamming the door shut, thanking God his apartment had been conveniently close at the time of the ... extremely disturbing conversation.

"STOP SCREWING WITH ME BASTARD." He added for good measure from the relative saftey of his own flat. Relative, because he had no doubt that Hibari could - and _would _- break down the door if he wanted to.

**A/N: Short chapter is short otl. I just don't like walls of text, so I'll probably be splitting up the chapters into parts like this and puclish two or three chapters every week. I want to finish this somewhat soon, because I need to get working on my APH fics again - I have kinda lost my ,use for them, though.**

**On that note, want to suggest some pairings? I want to work Mukuro in here somehow, though the main characters will still be 18 and 59, and the main pairing 1859.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So, um ... the third chapter already! Well,t echnically its my second chapter, but. Yeah. **

Flopping himself down on his bed, Gokudera wondered if Bianchi had been right about him needing to write a journal or something after all. His life was stressful. A level of stressfulness which had only been added to by a certain raven-haired boy, currently positioned outside his door.

Which brought him back to Hibari's intentions.

What could be his intentions?

_" ... is that an invitation?"_ the words flashed back in his mind, and he facepillowed himself. The bastard! How dare he screw around with him, the right hand man of Jyuudaime? Worse yet, why was he, the right hand man of Jyuudaime, letting Hibari screw around with him?

But why him of all people had been chosen as the Prefect's stalking target?

Gokudera hissed as a possibility wormed itself into his mind. That was it!

Snatching Uri from his desk, he ran outside to face Hibari.

* * *

><p>"Yo! What are you doing here, Tsuna?"<p>

Tsuna would never admit the relief Yamamoto's stupid grin washed him over with.

"Going to check up on Gokudera-kun. Reborn finally fell asleep. What are _you_ doing here, Yamamoto?"

"Same." the local baseball star laughed, before frowning uncharacteristically. "I'm kinda concerned about him, you know. Being stalked by Hibari and all that .."

"I totally understand! H-Hibari-san ... why would he even _want_ to _stalk_ someone? And poor _Gokudera-kun_ on top of that ..."

"I guess he can be a little scary at times?" Yamamoto laughed. Tsuna sweat-dropped.

"Not just a little ... and its more like all the time ..."

Both of them stopped at the sight in front of them as they neared Gokudera's apartment building.

* * *

><p>"YOU FREAK! IF YOU THINK YOU CAN STOP ME FROM SMOKING ON SCHOOL GROUNDS BY USING MEASLY SCARE TACTICS LIKE THIS, YOU ARE FREAKING MISTAKEN! I, AS JYUUDAIME'S RIGHT HAND MAN, REFUSE TO BE INTIMIDATED INTO FOLLOWING STUPID RULES!" Gokudera was yelling, his flame thrower pointed at Hibari.<p>

"HIEEE! Gokudera-kun completely misunderstood the situation ..." Tsuna gulped nervously. What to do, what to do? Why hadn't Gokudera-kun noticed it yet? People didn't stalk others to make them follow rules! He had to wonder at Gokudera-kun's capacity to be a genius and an idiot at the same time.

"Rules are not stupid." Hibari muttered as his murderous aura increased a little.

"Don't use Vongola rings against another guardian." Reborn's voice piped up.

"Weren't you supposed to be _asleep_?" Tsuna cried, and was gone unnoticed.

"R-Reborn-_san_! But the bastard's -"

"Those are Tsuna's orders." Reborn stated with a superior tone.

"THEY ARE NOT." Tsuna cried once again, and was promptly ignored by everyone, mostly because Yamamoto had dragged him into an alley from where they could see and hear the three but not be seen or heard, insisting that he was only trying to keep Tsuna safe and that would be what Gokudera would want, anyway, because this game looked dangerous, so ahahaha!

"They are?" Gokudera immediately lowered his flame thrower, before scowling at Hibari. "Thank the Jyuudaime for his generosity, bastard. And just because I can't blow you up doesn't mean I will be intimidated by you, so it won't work. Get lost." With that he turned, marching back to his own apartment.

"What do you see in that brat?"

Hibari's question stopped him in his tracks.

"What are you-"

"I have been watching you two, and its definite you admire him to the point that even though you never listen to anyone, you can die to carry out his slightest whims. I merely wondered why. He's just a brat."

Gokudera scowled heavily. "What do you know? To me, Jyuudaime is the reason I am alive. Not only did he save my life, but he also taught me how to live. AND HOW DARE YOU CALL HIM JUST ANOTHER BRAT! Get lost before I decide to disobey the Jyuudaime's orders for once in my life and blow you up anyway!" With that the silverette stormed into his house, leaving an embarrassed Tsuna and a contemplative Hibari behind.

"Ahaha, looks like Gokudera really admires Tsuna!"

"T-that's beside the point here .." Tsuna mumbled, face completely red. He wasn't all that great, and the saving Gokudera's life had been an accident too, even though he would have saved the other anyway if he could, but it still had been techinically an accident. As for the rest of the stuff, he had absolutely no idea what Gokudera-kun meant.

Hibari stared after Gokudera contemplatively.

"I see. I just have to bite that Boss herbivore to death."

"HIEEEEE! WHY ME?" Tsuna's whisper-scream went unnoticed yet again.

**A/N: Don't you love jealous!Hibari? What about clueless!Gokudera? /shot/**

**Well, its canon enough, but I'll explain it anyway.**

_**Not only did he save my life, but he also taught me how to live. **_

**The saving life bit of course refers to the first time they met and Hayato tried to blow Tsuna up. Why was saving Hayato an accident? Because I feel that even though Tsuna would have tried to save him anyway (just like how he wanted to save Yamamoto from the dynamites when he came between the two of them fighting) technically Tsuna saved him because his Dying Regret was that he wanted to extinguish all the dynamites and he was still under the influence of his Dying Will. **

**And the **_**taught me how to live **_**part comes from the Varia Ring Battle arc, where Tsuna goes all "I want to be able to laugh with you all and if you end up dying, the rings mean nothing to me anyway!"**

**No, Gokudera is NOT in love with Tsuna, at least in this fic. He just admires him greatly. And no, you did not see any hints of 8059. Yamamoto is just concerned. [ Had to point this out because my annoying friend who was reading this over my shoulder kept squeeing "2759!" (fine, it was "5927", but I prefer 2759. I'm weird. Whatever! ) "8059!" and I just thought it might cause more misunderstandings. This will definitely be an 1859, since that was what the original author had aimed at, and I decided to take this up 'cos of the 1859 as well.]**

**Another short chapter, because the two of these actually make up a complete chapter. That's probably going to be the way - two short chapters every week.**

**Thanks for the reviews! Erm, thank you for your suggestion, but I really don't feel very comfortable with 6927/ 2769 (because my mind is a strange place where Tsuna tops everyone otl. But of course, that's tyl!/HDW!Tsuna, not Dame-Tsuna. -bomb'd by Goku for calling Tsuna dame- YOU UNGRATEFUL BOMBER!**

**Gokudera: ..You are the sadistic bastard who paired me up with HIM! -points to Hibari-**

**Me: -Oops he figured it out, crap!- We all know ya want him, Gokudera.**

**_And the next day, a funeral was held and no one missed the poor author_.)**

**So sorry, but I don't think I can do 6927, because I fail like that ...**

**...maybe I'll just have M.M. chase Mukuro around for some crack value? xDDD /trident'd/ NOT YOU TOO, MUKURO!**

**A-any more pairing suggestions? BlueMoonAngel, I promise to do any one pairing you suggest because I failed to deliver the 6927 one, except for 8027 or any pairings with Reborn, Ryohei and Hana ( haha, I'm keeping them reserved for each other ... and I just can't write Yamamoto well, so I don't want to take any risks! And Reborn is ... too Reborn, if you know what I mean ^^""")**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: The second week and already I'm updating late ... but as a compensation, I combined Sunday's bit here too**.

The sun rose to a birght morning, with all the birds chirping and a gentle breeze blowing and everyone minding their own businesses. It was a tranquil, peaceful winter morning.

But this is Namimori, and a peaceful Namimori would be like a tonfa-less Hibari Kyouya. Not fated to happen.

To say Gokudera was angry would be an understatement. If you said Gokudera was angry enough to bomb Namimori and the world ( except his beloved Jyuudaime and Reborn-san of course! ... and maybe, just maybe Bianchi. ) happily into oblivion and cackle like mad while doing it would still be an understatement, but much closer to what he was really feeling.

After his four hundred and fifty third ( still not counting. ) attempt to blow Hibari up, he had given up, making Tsuna - who he was currently walking with, ignoring the existence of a certain raven haired Prefect following exactly ten steps behind them - think of the proverbial calm before the storm.

Or rather, the stream of swears before a storm, because Gokudera's 'ignoring Hibari' consisted of a murderous Storm swearing worse than a sailor under his breath - and sometimes over - at the Cloud Guardian. Which would still be somewhat normal, if not for the fact that Tsuna was intensely aware of Hibari's presence.

"Ahaha, is Hibari playing a game with you, Gokudera?"

And Yamamoto was not helping. At _all_.

Trying to reign in Gokudera as he turned his attention to Yamamoto and attempted - quite successfully - to blow the "fucking oblivious Baseball Freak" up, Tsuna cursed Reborn for simply _existing._

Not that it would have mattered to Reborn, anyway.

"I heard you, Dame-Tsuna." a voice popped out of nowhere just before Tsuna felt someone grab him by the collar and drag him aside.

"Yamamoto ..." he tried to protest.

"Bianchi's taking care of Gokudera." Reborn assured him, before turning a - Tsuna would have said concerned look at him if he hadn't known better. Reborn and concerned for him? The sadistic bastard ...

"You should really consider stopping thinking aloud." Reborn informed him. He flinched.

"I'll kill you later. For now, how are you going to deal with Hibari?"

"HIEEEEEE! Why do I have to deal with him? Its not fair! You are the one who-"

"If you don't interfere, Hibari will walk away with your prize before you know." Reborn told him, seriously.

"What prize? REBORN! You are not making any sense! Just stop with the riddles and tell me what's going on! Why is Hibari-san following Gokudera-kun around? And what do you mean by my prize? And what does that have to do with_ anything_?"

"You really are useless. I'll leave you to figure it out."

"Don't you dare disappear on me.. Reborn! Where the Hell did you go?"

Bianchi's voice intercepted him.

"I'll take Hayato back to his place. Poor guy seems to have fallen asleep on the road again ... I am so worried about him. Does he have Sleeping Sickness? He always seems to fall asleep in the most ridiculous of places ..."

Tsuna sweatdropped, wondering how to answer the clueless woman as Bianchi stared at him expectantly.

"You are always with him, so you should know." she repeated.

"Eh - well, I-" Tsuna's whining was cut short by a white-sleeved hand grabbing hold of Gokudera's shirtfront, and a cold voice.

"If you are late, I will bite all you herbivores to death."

With that, Hibari walked past them, dragging an unconscious Gokudera behind him, hand still fisted in the other's uniform.

"You can't just take him like that!" Tsuna cried, before looking to Bianchi for help.

"I will leave Hayato to you then." Bianchi called to Hibari's back. "Tell him hi from me when he wakes up."

"B-but-" Tsuna's protest was met with a sudden tonfa thrown in his face. "HIEEEE! Hiabri-san! That's..."

"No need to be worked up." Yamamoto intejected, laughing that laugh Tsuna was quickly starting to regard as stupid and annoying, "I'm sure he'll take good care of Gokudera! Hibari doesn't attach himself to people usually, right? Just look at how carefully he treats that bird of his ..."

"Th-that's ... " Tsuna could hardly imagine how Gokudera would take being compared to a little yellow ball of fluff by Yamamoto of all people. The thought brought forth a mental image of a sleeping Gokudera in a yellow apron over his uniform, being petted by a Hibari, as his hands tangled themselves in Gokudera's ( heavenly soft, Tsuna knew from accidentally touching his hair once )silver hair, snaking along the nape of his neck -

.

.

.

For some reason, the thought made his heart ache a little.

_"Anyway, if Gokudera-kun can be so relaxed with anyone, surely it would be me, whom he admires so much and is ready to give his life for... I'm so lucky..."_

_._

_._

"**Ehhhh?" **Realising what he had just thought, Tsuna promptly let out a scream. "Why would I even _think_ that?"

_Its because Gokudera-kun's hair is so soft ... like Kyoko. That's why I want to touch them, because they're like Kyoko's. They must use the same shampoo or something._ He thought desperately. _That's all. And I really disapprove of anyone doing things like that with Hibari-san, because he would most probably beat them into a pulp once he comes to his biting to the death senses. _

Because Hibari Kyouya was freaking asexual - that was the way it had always been, like the sun rising in the East, and that was the way it would always be. No way was he going to lose Gokudera to someone like Hibari, because the Prefect wasn't even interested in things like that...

"Stop. Thinking. Of. Gokudera-kun. Like. That." the future Vongola Decimo screamed, slamming his forehead against a nearby lamp post, because thinking of Gokduera-kun as someone's lover was just plain _wrong._

"Besides, aren't they both boys anyway? That's right ... there's no way it could work! Thank God ..."

No, he was just a concerned friend, thank you very much, especially since this whole mess had started because of him in the first place.

**A/N: Because people wanted 2759 ... but its still going to remain 1859^.^ Its just a little one-sided crush from Tsuna and lots of admiration from Gokudera, and Tsuan'll get over it... because I'm a sucker for happy endings to everyone /shot/**

**Hope you enjoyed, and thanks everyone for your reviews ^^ I can't reply individually because my time on the computer is limited and I'm really, really hard-pressed for time, being a working student and all, but I really appreciate your support^o^ If I get a decent holiday, I'm going to write something for y'all, to show you my appreciation ... except I don't know what you would like ...suggestions? TT^TT**


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: I can explain!_

_I got grounded for something or the other and that's why I was so late ;w;_

_Also, I've decided that since you people are being so fabulous and kind enough to review and I just feel ungrateful for not being able to reply, once in a month I am going to reply to all the reviews in bulk._

_**Chapter Four**  
><em>

Gokudera woke up to find something yellow obscuring his vision.

It took him exactly ten seconds to realise the yellow fluff currently covering his face was chirping, twenty seconds to process that this must be the bird that Hibari tamed back at Kokyuo, with some help from the fact that the song the bird was cheerfully chirping was no other than their Nami Chu school anthem, and fifty-five seconds of the song to try and blow the bird up ( unsuccesfully, thank God. Who knew what Hibari would have done if he had blown it up? Besides, it was just a small bird ... if Gokudera should blow anyone up, it should be the one who wrote the song and the Prefect himself for teaching it to poor Hibird.) acting purely on instincts and not the part of himself that said "Aww, that bird is so cute."

He groaned, muttering about how the song - and all school anthems in general - was a crime against humanity.

A tonfa crashed into the wall beside his head.

"The fuuuuuuuck!" Gokudera screamed, letting loose a string of expletives and dynamites simultaneously.

'Don't damage school property if you don't want me to bite you to death.' was what he was expecting.

Alright, so maybe it was more of a tonfa to the head, but the underlying message would be something along the lines of that, but all he got was a grunt as the bastard expertly snuffed (beat) out each of the wicks.

Hibari, on the other hand, wasn't sure what course of action to take next. He could, of course, try and bite the herbivore to death - but this herbivore was unlike the other, weaker herbivores, who would go down without fighting. He would put up a resistance - which was why Hibari had decided to watch him in the first place, because the herbivore wasn' afraid to fight- but that would involve dynamites and a great deal of damage to the school property. The latter would be unacceptable.

"Hn." he grunted again, admiring the other boy's reflexes. Pretty good, but he still had nothing on Hibari, especially without his Systema C.A.I.

Then he walked away.

Gokudera's eye twitched.

"Don't mess with me, bastard." he howled at the retreating Prefect.

Hibari stopped for a moment. "I'll fight you somewhere school property won't be damaged." he replied without turning back. "Damaging school property is against the rules."

_And I don't want to bite you to death just yet._

* * *

><p>After a while of ranting to the thin air, Gokudera looked around - he was on the school rooftop, with no raven-haired Prefects to ( try to ) blow up in sight. The cute little yellow bird had left with his master and he was alone.<p>

How did he get up here anyway ...? The last thing he remembered was Bianchi's face while he was attempting to blow Hibari up ( and failing ... yet again ).

Why was Hibari following him? What was it if it wasn't about him smoking in school?

Frustrated, he took a quick peek at his watch, before realising the first class was already well under way.

"Why the Hell did that freak not wake me? Isn't it his duty to stop people from being late?" he hissed. Now he couldn't protect Tenth and the poor Tenth was all alone in a class full of hostile assassins and Yamamoto ...

( Yes, he had it on the best authority that the class was full of assassins who had been sent to kill his Tenth because the Tenth was magnificent and awesome and everything other Bosses were not and everyone else was jealous of him.

Oh, and he was also the future Boss of Vongola. Gokudera supposed that might have something to do with it too. )

"Wait for me, Tenth. Please don't die before I get there!" he muttered, racing to their classroom. Late or not, he wasn't going to leave the Tenth to fend for himself.

* * *

><p>"Mukuro-chaaaa~aaan~"<p>

The indigo-haired male froze in between 'kufufu'-ing on hearing the voice.

_'Oh shit' might be an apt phrase._ Mukuro mused, but being the brave badass Mafia Hunter (TM) that he was, he couldn't just voice this thought aloud. So instead he decided to do with "Kufufu, I think I'll take a walk." and disappeared.

Chikusa nodded silently - Chrome had gone out to shop, and Ken had followed her even though he hadn't been asked to, muttering something about 'stupid girls too useless to take care of themselves' and 'someone better make sure the idiot doesn't kill herself.' Although he would never admit it, Chikusa suspected it was something of a date.

Well, he supposed shopping was as close as Chrome and Ken could ever get to dating. But it was at least an improvement upon "I'll kill you if you don't eat properly, useless brat."

The bespectacled boy turned to stare at the red-head who had just burst into the room, silently screaming inside for God ( or just anyone, really. Even the devil would do at this point.) to come and help him out here.

_A/N: Guess who is the best authority Gokudera talks about? Anyone who gets it right gets free pineapple flavoured cookies~_

_/trident'd/_

_SHUT UP MUKURO, I HAPPEN TO LOVE PINEAPPLES AND I'M NOT GOING TO GIVE THEM UP FOR YOU!_

_Mukuro: o.o""" I thought you were a Mukuro fangirl..._

_Well, yes, I am, but I like pineapples even more than you!_

_Review replies:_

_Harco8059: I hope you are happy with the 2759 in last chapter ^_^ Its really hard for me to stay away from that pairing since I suddenly found I loved them, but 1859 is still so cute w~_

_xXBlueMoonAngelXx: I'm so sorry for not being able to incorporate 6927 ... I just. I can't do uke!Tsuna, and can't figure out how to have Tsuna top Mukuro. (To be fair, I can only see Hibari ever topping Mukuro.) And I'm glad you think so^^ Thank you so much for understanding and the compliment!_

_pinkhippie: Thank you^^ I actually like that too, but I'm a sucker for happy endings for everyone... I hope you're happy with the 2759 though, there's going to be another pairing soon in the future (but of course it will end as 1859!)_

_gege qurban: Mmmm, since everyone seems to want to see some 6959 (and I like that pairing too, though not as much as 1859) I decided to use it in the near future^^_

_saruko: -bandages up your head- haha, that's how I felt too. I actually let out a squeal so loud my Mom had to come check up on me / Alright, that actually sounds pretty interesting - I promise to write you an oneshot as soon as Summer Vacation starts. Also, your idea gave me a clue how to work in 6959 in this fic, thank you^^ And of course, thanks for all your kind reviews too! And who doesn't want to 'tutor' Hibari feelings of love? xDD /tonfa'd/_

_AoiBaraKa: Kyyyaaaaaaaa you made me a happy fangirl too! I was really worried you wouldn't like it. Haha, that's really kind of you, but this is nothing compared to what you could do. Thanks for letting me adopt this again^o^_

_ayanami-verloren: Of course 2759 is not weird. It sounds pretty canon to me, what with Gokudera so afraid to hurt Tsuna and basically acting like putty in his hands - also the tyl!Tsuna seemed much more in control and tyl!Gokudera, too, seemed to have mellowed out a lot. And now I am rambling about 2759 again otl ... Ah well, it has happened to all of us sometimes, right? I myself have some fics in the APH fandom that I suddenly lost the muse for._

_You don't like Mukuro? Aww. Well I guess to each his own._


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Umm, so I got hospitalised, and then I kinda forgot what I was going to write for this chapter. But I finally remembered ( read: banged my head against the wall till I did) some of it and I figured I might as well update the bit I remembered. Anyway, I apologise for the lateness and fail of this otlotlotl.**_

_**Also, just to put something clear: this takes place after the Future Arc but before the Shimon Arc.**_

**Chapter Five: In Which Gokudera is a Genius, Sarcastically Speaking**

Gokudera sulked outside the school gate, ready to pounce on ... err, _protect_ the Tenth the moment he came outside the gates, gritting his teeth as he remembered the reason why he was outside in the first place.

* * *

><p><em>"Don't die before I get there, Tenth." Gokudera mumbled under his breath, apparently under the illusion that the Tenth could hear his mutterings and pelas even though he was two floors down.<em>

_"Where are you going, herbivore?_

_"You." Gokudera paused in his tracks, turning to glare at the raven-haired Prefect. "You're the reason I'm late for protecting the Tenth in the first place, you bastard!"_

_"Like that weakling needs your protection at school." He could have sworn Hibari was rolling his eyes, if he hadn't known that the other was completely incapable of performing anything so human. I mean, Hibari was probably an alien life form plotting to take over the World._

_Now that he thought about it, that made surprising sense._

_Hibari's voice snapped him back from his thoughts, and he just realised what Hibari had said._

You are not fit to be his right hand man.

_Alright, granted, those were not the words the Prefect had spoken, but they were the same in Gokudera's mind._

_"Why you - "_

_And after the smoke from the dynamites had cleared, a very unconscious Gokudera had been dumped outside the school by a certain skylark, who had actually had the guts to leave him a note._

_In hindsight, it probably hadn't been a good idea to throw dynamites when the person you were aiming at was standing less than three feet away from you. It had a tendency to drag you into the explosion as well._

_Cursing the inability to use his Systema C.A.I - Gokudera's strength lay in formulating battle strategies, not his superior physical strength, of which he would be the first person to admit ( as long as it didn't hamper his chances of being the Tenth's right hand man ) he didn't have much - he had picked up the note, deciding to tearing it in a hundred pieces and crumpling it before burning it, but for some reason he found himself opening it and reading the elegant but somewhat spiky hand writing splayed across the paper._

_Herbivore._

_Stop damaging my school. The next time, I really _will_ bite you to death._

_And there went Gokudera's pragmatism down the drain, as he preoceeded to beat the page up as if it was the object of his frustration._

* * *

><p>Back to the present, Gokduera was sulking and calculating the amount of dynamites needed to blow up the school gate along with the tonfa bastard.<p>

At least, until someone emerged from the line of bushes by the school wall.

Great, the silverette thought with an irritated sigh. This day just got better and better.

"The fuck you are here for, pineapple bastard?"

Mukuro twitched.

"I would appreciate it greatly if you didn't call me that, Goku-_chan_." he retorted with a smile, taking care to place unnecessary emphasis on the 'chan'.

...

Well, at least now he could vent his frustration on something that was not a flimsy piece of paper. Gokudera supposed that might count as something.

Though it wasn't nearly as satisfying as blowing up that jerk Hibari.

"What are you doing here, Rokudou?"

...Speak of the devil.

Gokudera could already feel his eye starting to twitch, his hand edging towards the hidden sticks of dynamite he kept in his shirt...

...which Hibari had removed. ( The dynamites, that is. Not his shirt. And Gokudera now needed mind bleach, thanks to the imagery of Hibari removing his shirt that his words had just provided him with. And no, it wasn't tempting. At **all.** God, was he going crazy or what? )

Fuck that asswipe. How was he supposed to get his revenge now?

...

Wait.

Wait a minute.

If he couldn't have his revenge by blowing Hibari up, he'd have it another way. Even if it meant - he shivered, eyeing the pineapple-head from the corner of his eyes - making certain sacrifices.

Wasn't Mukuro supposed to be Hibari's mortal enemy or some such shit?

Gokudera brightened almost visibly, making Mukuro look around for any sign of Tsuna and Hibari eye him suspiciously.

Then he promptly latched onto Mukuro's arm.

Mukuro's smile twitched, becoming noticeably strained and Hibari glowered.

"What are you- "

"I think its time to let everyone know." the silverette announced, sparkling.

Freaking _sparkling_.

Mukuro blanched from the sheer ... _sparkly_-ness of it all. Sparkles like that only suited his cute Chrome, or an embarrassed Tsunayoshi, who was practically a girl anyway, so the visual wouldn't be as disturbing.

But the perpetually grumpy Storm Guardian of Vongola? This was just too much for even him to take.

"_Oya_, did you finally decide that-"

"I think its _time_." Gokudera cut him off again. Mukuro's eye twitched. He would like to finish at least one damn sentence, thank you very much.

Turning to Hibari, the Smoke Bomber began in a very serious and somehow simultaneously happy tone of voice, one that didn't suit him one bit.

"Actually, you see, the thing is. Mukuro and I have been going out for the last three months."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: So. Yes, updates will be a little hectic for this month, since I have my Terminals. Oh joy.**

**And, forget what I said about the timeline. I being an idiot mixed the timeline up with another fic. The timeline should be between the Shimon and Curse of the Rainbow Arc, not the Future and Shimon Arcs.**

**So, anyway, this chapter - since one chapter full of an Author's Note is not allowed - is also a way for me to say I'll update this fic once more in May. **

**Sorry for the Mukuro and Gokudera-centric chapter, but this was important for the plot (yes, there _is_ a plot, its just buried in my delusional mind somewhere.)**

**Also, I love anything with Mukuro :3 Which is why I'm going to give him one more necessary chapter and cut his screen time off considerably from then on. I don't want Mukuro to become a major character in an 1859 story, 'cos I fail at balancing people. **

**In Which Tsuna is Confused, and Nothing's New**

_"Actually, you see, the thing is. Mukuro and I have been going out for the last three months."_

The resulting brawl - consisting mostly of Hibari attacking a still-dazed Mukuro and Mukuro barely dodging, all the while trying to process what happened - destroyed large parts of the school wall, some trees and bushes by the side of the wall, a portion of the school gate and several innocent passers-by.

And an unfortunate Tsunayoshi Sawada, who had chosen that moment to make up an excuse of stomach ache and look for Gokudera.

Really, Tsuna's life just sucked. Period.

As the brunette, sobbing something to that very effect, lay in a heap of blood on the ground, with Gokudera glaring at Mukuro and Hibari and shouting profanities at them - thankfully he had cooled down his temper enough to know that it wasn't worth it to get between the two of them when fighting.

Besides, the Tenth was clinging on to him, and anyway, with Gokudera's superior intellect, he knew that if left alone, those two bastards would destroy each other eventually.

And good riddance.

It was also right about then that Mukuro decided, frustrated, that this was getting nowhere, and smirked his trademark smirk.

"_Oya oya_, Hibari Kyouya, if you directed this determination to your studies, I'm sure you would have graduated by now. Well, I'll be retiring now."

And with that, he vanished, leaving a fuming Hibari behind.

"I can be in any grade I want to. And I don't _want_ to graduate, herbivore."

* * *

><p>After carrying an injured Tenth to his house ( Hibari had finally left him alone to go talk to the Principal about the repairs to his beloved school, blaming a certain Kokyou student for everything, even though Gokudera knew that was bullshit, but when he had told Hibari so, the other teen had merely glared at him and mumbled something along the lines of everything being alright if Mukuro hadn't dodged.) and depositing him in the hands of Nana Sawada, giving himself a stomach cramp in the process - Bianchi kept forgetting to wear her goggles, damn her - Gokudera walked to Kokyou Health Resort to sort things out with the pineapple bast - Mukuro.<p>

He supposed he could deign to call him Mukuro if the other was willing to help him.

"I will bite you to death, herbivore."

Unfortunately, it seemed a certain Prefect had already finished with the Principal and come to pay Mukuro a visit, as well.

Not for the first time, Mukuro wondered if he should have just stayed in Italy and never gone after Tsunayoshi.

Scratch that, he wouldn't have gotten to see (torture) a flustered Tsunayoshi everyday then. That alone more than made up for this madness.

"Kufu, can I at least get some rest?" he snapped at the prefect. M.M. had just gone shopping after over an hour of fawning over him, and his patience was already running thin.

Gokudera mentally face=palmed. Of course Hibari had to interrupt all his plans, didn't he? Just when he was about to set things straight with Mukuro...

"Hey! YOU! Bastard!"

Both Mukuro and Hibari looked at the silverette, oozing out murderous intentions.

Crap.

Gokudera decided to go for subtlety.

"Mukuro. I need to talk to you."

Screw that.

...

Fortunately, it appeared that the bluenette had been doing some thinking of his own, and it was around the time M.M. 'accidentally' flashed him for the fifty-second time (not that he had been counting ... alright, so what? It wasn't like he had anything better to do with M.M. around - he couldn't hear himself think around that girl, for God's sake!) that he had had an epiphany.

"Sure, Haya-_kun_." He chirped, smiling a smile so sweet it made him - and a certain silverette and brunette - want to puke.

Gokudera's eye twitched, but he reciprocated the smile full force.

"Great, Muku-_chan_."

This time it was Mukuro's smile that twitched.

"Shall we go somewhere private?" he said through gritted teeth.

And before Hibari could raise an objection, they were gone.

Gokudera decided to try extra hard to see if he could invoke a Mist Flame. It certainly came in handy when trying to avoid tonfa-wielding psychopaths.

* * *

><p>Mukuro wasn't a fool, and he had soon figured out why someone who couldn't stand him would pretend to be his boyfriend in front of someone who could stand him even less.<p>

And being Mukuro Rokudou, he had immediately decided to go along with it.

"You are doing this for him, right?" was all he asked.

Gokudera, actually relieved that he wouldn't have to go through explaining this embarrassing thing to Mukuro of all people, readily agreed.

_'You want to make him jealous enough to goad him into admitting he likes you to your face.'_ was what Mukuro meant.

_'I want to annoy him as a revenge because he keeps on following me.'_ was what Gokudera meant.

Of course, like in any comedy of errors, none of them fully understood each other.

...

"So they aren't really going out. I'm glad." said Tsuna, hiding behind a random tree near them, to himself.

...

Now only if he could figure out exactly _why_ he was glad.

**A/N: **


End file.
